


A Right to Know

by Trexi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e13 The Last Dragonlord, Gen, Magic Reveal, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexi/pseuds/Trexi
Summary: Arthur overhears the last part of Gaius’s and Merlin’s argument and is determined to find out what they were talking about. (Multi-POV)





	1. Intruding in my own Castle

**ARTHUR**

I wonder if Gaius has any more information on this Balinor. Surely, I shouldn’t have to rely on my manservant of all people to relay the important details. Chances are, he’s slacking off the most he can before we leave, and not paying any attention to Gaius. The physician will be more than happy to accommodate me in his little lecture. He must be tired of only having Merlin to instruct these days.

I open the door without knocking and freeze at Merlin’s angry voice.

“Why did no one ever tell me?” he yells.

Gaius stumbles back. “I wanted to. Your mother feared it would be too dangerous.”

“I had a right to know!”

“She wanted to protect you,” Gaius says.

“No.” Merlin’s rage turns icy. “I had a right to know.”

Merlin storms up to his room and slams the door behind him. Gaius’s guilty expression means whatever this was about, Merlin just might have been correct to be angry. I take a few steps back before stomping up to the door and knocking. Gaius swiftly opens the door, a shuttered expression of neutrality.

“Sire, what can I do for you?”

“I was wondering what else you could tell me about this dragonlord. It may be integral to both my search and in convincing him to come to our aid.” I catch Gaius’s brief glance to Merlin’s room. “Perhaps this isn’t the best time?”

“No, this is a most urgent matter. I’ve said much that I know of Balinor’s escape from Camelot to Merlin already. I’m afraid that I can’t offer you any documents that list Balinor’s name from when he lived in Camelot. All such things were destroyed in the Purge.”

“Of course, they were!” Merlin shouts from behind his closed door.

Gaius sighs. “I apologise, sire. Merlin and I had a … disagreement about something. He certainly doesn’t mean anything by that bordering treasonous statement.”

I can picture Merlin rolling his eyes on the other side of his door.

“It’s fine, Gaius. I’m more than used to Merlin’s antics by now.” I lower my voice. “Is everything alright between the two of you? Merlin seems more insufferable than usual.”

“For once, I can assure you that is through no fault of his, at least not in the last ten minutes.”

Something crashes against a wall inside Merlin’s room. Guess I’m not the only one to throw things when angry. Maybe this truly isn’t the best time after all.

“Right, well, I’ll leave you to deal with that. Tell Merlin to ready the horses once he calms himself. Our mission is a rather urgent one.”

“Yes, sire.”

I throw one last look at Merlin’s room where more things break against walls and stride out. I’ve witnessed many disputes between knights, nobles, and families alike, but it’s quite bizarre to see Gaius and Merlin fighting. They’ve always seemed so united, even with Gaius’s causal jabs at Merlin. I’ll admit, it’s Merlin being truly angry that has me thrown. Sure, he’s been snarky before, but Merlin and rage don’t tend to go together. What on Earth could they have been talking about to get Merlin, crier of unicorns, to be so mad?


	2. All this Time

**ARTHUR**

Merlin’s been unusually sullen. One would think it had something to do with the dragon attacking Camelot, but I know the idiot isn’t just upset about that. He still hasn’t told me what he and Gaius were arguing about. It’s like my royalty means nothing to my own servant. Okay, I’ve always known that was the case, but it doesn’t make it any less treasonous. I’ve tried hinting at father figures sometimes not being so great, but for some reason that only made Merlin angry.

“Gaius isn’t my father! He has no right to act like one either!”

I sit up in bed. Merlin’s still lying down in his, facing the wall.

“He took you in, Merlin, made you his apprentice.”

Merlin scoffs. “Gaius owed my mother. Taking in the son Ealdor hated was the least he could do.”

I roll my eyes. “I doubt your village hated you, _Mer_ lin. Saw how truly useless you are, maybe, but hating you is a bit of a stretch. Even I don’t hate you, and that’s saying something.”

“I was the village bastard without a father, Arthur. It didn’t matter how much I helped. I was a drain on resources.” Merlin rolls over and faces me, well, glares at me actually. “The only friend I had there was Will.”

“The sorcerer?”

Merlin’s glare reminds me of the dragon.

“The man who saved your ungrateful life, who sacrificed himself because I believed in you.”

I swallow heavily. “Right, sorry.”

Merlin rolls back over. “Perhaps it’s best we get some sleep, sire.”

“But what about Gaius?”

“What about him?”

“Is it really worth staying angry at him when the dragon could…”

“Why would a dragon that’s been trapped under a castle for twenty years target a Court Physician? The first person the dragon will target if he breaks through those walls is going to be the man who trapped him in the first place.”

I ignore Merlin referring to that creature as anything but it.

“You think it’s after the King?”

“Dragons are intelligent creatures. If he wasn’t one, he’d have constantly attacked Camelot, instead of stopping to draw your father out. If he wanted to destroy all of the lower town and burn Camelot’s crops, he would have already.”

I shiver. “And there’d be nothing we could do to stop it. No wonder Father had those creatures exterminated.”

“Camelot wouldn’t be under attack right now if he hadn’t,” Merlin mutters.

“I could have you hanged for saying that.”

“Doubt you’d be able to convince Balinor to save Camelot without me.”

I scoff. “Which one of us is the Prince?”

“Which one of us is the son of the man who betrayed Balinor and drove him from his home?” Merlin snaps back. “If the dragonlord is going to trust one of us, it’ll be me.”

“If you’re so confident, how about we wager your next pay on it?”

Merlin rolls over. This time he’s smiling. “No thanks, sire. I’d rather not deal with you being a sore loser. It really brings out your inner prat.”

I throw a pillow at him. Merlin laughs and takes it for himself.

I smile. “That’s better. Angry is an unacceptable servant behaviour.” I lie back down. “So what did Gaius and your mother not tell you?”

Merlin’s grin drops. “I can’t tell you that, Arthur.”

“Unless the King himself forbade it, you can tell me anything.”

“Since when have I cared about someone’s status?”

I shrug. “If that’s the case, then I’m your friend and you should tell me what’s bothering you.”

Merlin studies me for a moment. “You can never tell your father.”

“I doubt it’s that interesting, _Mer_ lin.”

“That’s my condition. Gaius didn’t want me to tell you in case it got back to the King. I need to know that you’ll keep it to yourself.”

Well, Father doesn’t have to know everything about my manservant. It’s not like he even remembers Merlin’s name half the time.

“I swear to you that I won’t tell a soul whatever most probably boring revelation that you’ve learned.”

Merlin relaxes like I just told him I’d spare him the pyre.

“Thank you,” he says, smiling.

“With how grateful you sound, it’s almost like you’re secretly a noble or something equally absurd.”

He laughs. “That depends.”

“Really? And what does your noble status depend on, _Lord_ _Mer_ lin?”

“Whether the bastard son of the last dragonlord counts as a noble or not.”

Is… Is Merlin trying to say that Balinor is his father?

I burst into a fit of laughter. “How you manage to still surprise me is a wonder.”

“Yeah, would’ve been nice to know that before we were sent to find the man. Neither of them would have even told me if the dragon hadn’t escaped. After all this time, he’s been alive. He’s been out there, and he doesn’t even know I exist. Uther drove him out of Ealdor before my mother knew she was pregnant. But nobody told me that. No, what’d be the point in telling Merlin? I could’ve found Balinor before now, could’ve tracked him down instead of coming to Camelot, could’ve at least met the man, even if he ended up rejecting me.”

“You-. You’re serious? This dragonlord truly is your father”

Merlin glares at me. “Why would I make that up?”

I almost say ‘to sound interesting’, but that dragon-like glare is starting to make a lot more sense now.

“But why ask me to not tell my father? Why would it matter?”

“The man had all dragonlords hunted down because he considered the gift too close to magic. What do you think he’d do if he found out the man he appointed your servant was the son of a dragonlord? More so, what do you think he would do to my mother if he found out that she helped smuggle Balinor out of Camelot? At best, the King would just burn me. Your father would most probably use me to blackmail my father, a man I didn’t even know about until Gaius told me, into obeying his command. You can imagine why I don’t want the King to know.”

Merlin’s not wrong. Tactically speaking, having an unknown player under control using the available means makes sense. But this is Merlin. He had no choice in who his father is and any of the man’s crimes before Merlin was even born.

“I suppose if someone had kept me from ever knowing I was, say Prince of Camelot, I would be upset too. I’ll have to learn whether dragonlords are actually nobles before I can assure you that you are not in fact a lord. Even if Balinor were to publicly accept you, which would be very bad anyway, I think it’s safe to say that you are not entitled to any lands or an increase in status. I do believe the whole Enemy of Camelot thing might revoke Balinor’s right to nobility … if he even had it in the first place.”

Merlin furrows his eyebrows. “You’re okay with it, then?”

“Of course, I’m okay with it. Why wouldn’t I be okay with my manservant most probably not being a noble?”

Merlin grins. “Thank you, Arthur.”

“Yes, well, maybe now you can stop frowning all the time. It’s frankly unsettling.”

And what man would refuse his own son for help saving his home? Convincing Balinor is going to be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be no ignorantly insensitive 'No man is worth your tears' line in this.


	3. Recluse

**MERLIN**

Why did I tell Arthur the truth? The prat hasn’t shut up for two seconds while we track Balinor down. Normally, it’s me talking all the time because he’s being all broody, I mean, princely. I’m not even that upset anymore. This is just another one of those things that I didn’t know about. Like having a destiny entwined with a dollophead. But Arthur. Arthur is constantly reassuring me that it’s alright if Balinor doesn’t accept me, switching between insulting me and vaguely complimenting me.

I can’t say I’m surprised when he passes out from the dragon wound. It’s a nice reprieve for all but five seconds until I realise that I have to drag his royally stuffed ass through a forest swarming with Cendred’s men. I may use a little magic to make the task easier, but it’s not like Arthur’s conscious to see it. Hopefully dragonlords know healing magic. One would think that a recluse would at least know how to take care of injuries. At least Arthur can’t scare him by being an entitled prat.

Arthur’s losing a lot of blood. I can’t stop the bleeding. Everything blurs together into a constant thrum of save Arthur, save Arthur, save Arthur. I only really become aware of my surroundings when Balinor himself looks up from Arthur’s shoulder and says something about Pendragons. He’s hesitating to help Arthur. The same loyal-to-his-father prince that swore to keep my parentage a secret. This shadow of a man who’s never even met Arthur is acting like a son is only a copy of his father. It’s obvious if one would look between the two of us that Balinor is wrong.

“Arthur isn’t his father. He cares more about his people than Uther ever will, and if you don’t help him, he will surely die, taking all hope for a Camelot of equals with him.”

Balinor shakes his head. “I’m not about to let Uther’s son die, boy. I saw what became of that king when he lost his queen. Dragon attacking Camelot or not, Uther will hunt me down and finish the job this time, if he ever learns that I failed to save his son.”

“What kind of man only helps someone because of the potential consequences to himself?”

“A hunted one.”

Arthur stirs. I rush to his side.

Balinor narrows his eyes. “And what kind of servant doubts his king?”

“Arthur is my king.”

“He acts only under his father’s orders.”

“You don’t know him.”

“I’ve no intention of knowing another Pendragon.”

“I’m sure you can return back to your cave after you’ve finished helping us. You can go back to pretending the rest of the world doesn’t exist while everyone thinks you dead.”

I half wish my father just turned out to be dead. But we need Balinor to clean up my mistakes.

Arthur finally opens his eyes. “ _Mer_ lin, please tell me you haven’t been insulting the one person who can help us.”

Balinor scowls. “Of course, you want me to kill the dragon. Predictable.”

Arthur jumps to his feet. “Please, innocents are being burned every night. I fear parts of the lower village are already irrecoverably damaged. I swear to you that all past transgressions will be forgotten. You’ll be a free man.”

“Find someone else.”

I clench my jaw. “Sorry, sire, it seems the last dragonlord has only survived so long by being a coward. I don’t know why Gaius bothered helping him.”

“What do you know of Gaius?”

“He’s the closest thing I have for a father.”

Arthur flinches. “You haven’t-.”

“No,” I whisper. “I doubt mentioning it now would change a thing. I don’t know why my mother would ever help someone like this.”

“Hunith would help anyone. Even I could see that when we helped Ealdor.”

“Hunith of Ealdor,” Balinor repeats because Arthur can’t keep his voice down. “You know her.”

I cut Arthur off with a glare. “I’m from Ealdor,” I say.

Balinor turns to Arthur. “And you helped a village outside your kingdom? What for?”

“Hunith requested assistance from my father. He denied her. When Merlin rode out to help his village, I followed.”

“I owe Hunith a great deal, Gaius the same.” Balinor hesitates. “If you swear that I’ll be allowed to walk away once the dragon is dead, then I will help you. Should another dragon turn out to be alive despite all likelihood, I will not be as easy to persuade again.”

Arthur nods. “You have my word.”

He pulls me aside while Balinor gathers his belongings.

“ _Mer_ lin, care to tell me why you didn’t tell him the truth?”

“He only healed your injury because he feared your father’s wrath if he didn’t.”

“So?”

“So that kind of man doesn’t deserve to know he has a son.”

Arthur looks at me like I’ve grown another head. “And how did you react when something like this was kept from you?”

“That’s different.”

“I always knew you were an idiot.”

“He’s helping us anyway. There’s no need for him to ever know.”

Arthur shakes his head. “The one time a decision is up to you and you choose wrong.”

I’ve chosen wrong so many times. But this, this finally feels right. Balinor doesn’t have a right to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I couldn't get Merlin's attitude towards Balinor's right after the slight shift in protectiveness and loyalty to Arthur that the prat knowing the truth (about his parentage at least) and swearing not to tell his father would have.


	4. Tell Him

**MERLIN**

Arthur has taken it upon himself to subtly hint that Hunith is my mother for the entire day. I don’t know why I believed him when he conceded that this was my decision. Balinor has been looking at me strangely the entire time, like he’s trying to figure me out. Which is just great. I can barely escape his watchful eye and whenever I manage it, Arthur sidles up to me and whispers ‘Tell him’ at least ten times over before loudly talking about Ealdor. I am so close to cursing him into losing his voice. I don’t even know if I can, and I’d have to explain it away with some passing sorcerer, but it’d be worth it.

I’ve already made three tree branches hit Arthur in the face, another one slap him from behind and he’s tripped twice.

Okay, so maybe the blatant use of magic is why Balinor has been looking at me strangely, even if I’m pretty sure he hasn’t noticed that it’s me. Yet. Arthur remains completely oblivious. He’s been blaming me of course but saying that it’s my usual clumsiness affecting him. Or that he’s just that worried about he’s people. I’d believe that one if I wasn’t actually to blame. Arthur’s been looking more and more worried as we get closer to Camelot. He’s only using my predicament as something to distract him. Not that it makes him any less of a prat.

“What was your status in Camelot before the Purge?” Arthur asks.

He’s not seriously looking into that, is he? It doesn’t matter if the lord part of dragonlord is accurate.

Balinor somehow frowns deeper. “Are you trying to ask how much your father’s choice robbed from me?”

“I’m asking what position in Court, if any, that dragonlords held. That way I can make sure you’re properly compensated for the King’s decision that being a dragonlord was too close to magic.”

“Though not all of my kind were, I am also a sorcerer, your majesty.”

Arthur flinches. “But…”

“Did your father not mention that? He knew me personally, saw me use magic on a daily basis, relished in the power that magical friends gave him.”

Arthur clenches his hand around his sword and shakes his head. “You’re only trying to get me to react. Sorcerer or not, I won’t have you using lies about my father when my kingdom is at stake. I stand by my promise to let you live, though I will have to banish you from Camelot for your magic.”

“Like I’d stay in the kingdom that slaughters my kind.”

“No, I imagine, you’d return to Ealdor,” Arthur mutters.

Balinor stops walking. “What?”

“That was where you fled to, after being aided by Gaius and Hunith.” Arthur catches my glare and rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to persecute them for aiding a known sorcerer. Gaius has saved my life more times than I can count, and if I even hinted at wanting to arrest Hunith, Merlin would surely poison my next meal.”   

“Already considering it, _sire_.”

Balinor looks between us like we’re the ones who live in a cave. “Why do you let him speak that way to you?”

Arthur shrugs. “The stocks don’t work when he spends half his time there.”

“Most of that’s for when I’m covering for you.”

“Nonsense, _Mer_ lin. I’m the epitome of a perfect prince.”

“Of course, sire. How could I ever forget that for a single moment? Why your greatness is so dazzling, I simply must take a moment to wipe the tears from my eyes, which most certainly have nothing to do with holding back laughter, for I am ever so grateful to serve your majesty and would never dare to imply you are anything less than perfect.”

Arthur looks at me seriously for a moment, before bursting into laughter. I join him, unable to hold my grin back.

“You really shouldn’t speak to me like that, Merlin.”

“You haven’t fired me yet. Well, you did back with Valiant, but that wasn’t even for a whole week.”

“You drank poison for me. Not many servants, however competent, would do such a thing without hesitation.”

“You did the same with the unicorn incident. Lucky it wasn’t real, or else I would’ve killed you myself.”

“The two of you are friends,” Balinor says.

Arthur shakes his head. “Just because I put up with him, does not mean I am friends with a servant.”

“Please, if either of us puts up with the other, then it’s me putting up with you, sire. I swear I turn my back for two seconds and you wind up targeted by another vengeful sorcerer.”

“How would you know when you spend most of that time in the tavern?”

“Do you really believe Gaius of all people? The man kept my father’s identity from me for two years. He’s not exactly trustworthy.”

“It was Hunith’s choice too.”

“There’s a difference between refusing to talk about that man and acting like you never knew him.”

Balinor chokes. I spin around, searching for sign of injury. Balinor’s staring at me, face pale, eyes wide. He’s in shock. Why…?

“You’re my son?” he mumbles. “I have a son?”

“I…”

Someone yells. Cenred’s men run out of the trees, swords raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, Balinor put it together himself. Now's probably a fantastic time to either check out those tags again or adamantly ignore them.


	5. Hypocrite

**ARTHUR**

The fight isn’t fair. Even with my swordsmanship and Balinor’s subtle magic, there are too many of them. I lose track of Merlin until it’s too late. Balinor jumps in the way of the sword. Merlin screams. The trees themselves stiffen at the sound. I cut down the last assailant. Balinor falls to the ground and into his son’s arms. I scan the area before crouching next to Merlin. Balinor’s smiling, looking up at Merlin with wonder in his eyes. Merlin’s trembling in silent tears.

One look at the dragonlord’s stomach wound is enough. He’s not going to make it.

“You’re really my son?”       

Merlin nods. “I should’ve told you. I’m sorry.”

Balinor shakes his head. “I should’ve come back, been there for you and your mother.”

“You still can. I’ll save you, f-father.”

“It’s alright, son. I’ve had enough wounds to know when one is too much.”

Merlin gently lowers him to the ground. I wordlessly take some of the load.

Balinor nods to me. “You look after my son, Pendragon. Your family owes mine that much.”

“I can’t promise you that, not honestly. I can’t even stop my kingdom from burning.”

“Merlin will take care of that.”

Merlin stiffens. “I will?”

Balinor’s expression hardens. “The gift of the dragonlord is passed from father to son on the father’s death. When you face Kilgharrah, call upon that instinct and he will bend to your will. Remember that a dragon’s heart is on the right, not left. I’m sure that you will succeed, Merlin. I’ve seen enough to know you have your mother’s spirit.”

“I’m sorry for what I said.”

“You should not blame yourself for loyalty, Merlin. Such a trait is admirable.” Balinor grips Merlin’s hovering hands. “I’m proud of you, my son. Remember that.”

Merlin shakes his head. “You’re not going to die. I won’t let you!”

Balinor squeezes his hands. “I’m glad to have met you. I’m so proud, so very pr…”

His grip slackens.

“Father? Balinor? Father! Please!”

I bow my head. “I’m sorry, Merlin.”

“I can save him.”

I grip Merlin’s shoulder. “Even Gaius couldn’t save him now.”

“But I can! I have to. I…”

“You can’t, Merlin. There’s nothing-.”

“He’s my father!” Merlin’s eyes turn gold. “I have to try.”

I lurch away from him. Merlin avoids eye contact and turns back to Balinor. He murmurs in that language, that dark language, twisting words together, hands hovering above his father, and eyes so gold, like miniature suns. It’s magic. How long has he had magic?

Merlin slams the ground. I flinch. He keeps muttering the same phrase over and over again, but nothing happens. He wipes at his eyes and tries again.

“Merlin.”

He shakes his head and mutters the phrase again. His eyes burst gold and fade back to blue. Nothing happens.

“Merlin.”

“I’ve got to save him. This isn’t his fault. Got to save him. Got to-.”

“He’s already gone, Merlin.”

Merlin sags. “He wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for me.”

“I was the one who convinced him to help us.”

“And I was the one who released the dragon!”

Merlin slowly turns to me, fear dancing in those lying eyes. He reaches out. I jump to my feet and draw my sword.

“You did what?”

“I-. I had to, Arthur. He made me swear on my mother’s life. I… I couldn’t keep delaying.”

“Not only do you have magic, which you kept from me when I had a right to know, _you lying_ _hypocrite_ , but you also released the dragon?”

Merlin bows his head. “It was the only way to stop Morgause from killing you and the King. I didn’t know what else to do, only went to the dragon when all other hope was lost.”

“Did you know what it would do?” I ask quietly.

“Arthur, you can’t think I-.”

“DID YOU KNOW WHAT IT WOULD DO?”

“No! Of course, I didn’t. If I knew he’d turn on Camelot, I would never have gone to him for help in the first place. I would’ve ignored his call that first week in Camelot.”

Blood drains from my head. “You’ve been speaking to that dragon for that long? Was it the one that taught you magic? Did you turn to that creature to learn the dark arts?”

“I was born with magic. I had as much choice in that as I did being the son of a dragonlord.”

“Balinor said that it would pass to you on his death.” I straighten. Camelot is what matters most, not this liar. “You’re now Camelot’s only hope at slaying the Great Dragon. We can’t waste any more time.” I turn away, hiding any conflict in my expression. “You’ll receive the same terms Balinor did. After you’ve finished your task, you may leave Camelot with your life, but should you return, I will have no choice but to have you executed, as per the law.”

Merlin chokes on a sob. “Can I at least bury my father first?”

“It’s illegal to give a sorcerer a marked grave within the borders of Camelot.”

“We’re not within the kingdom’s borders yet.”

“You have five minutes. I’m sure you’ll find that time sufficient with your particular skillset.”

I stride away, eyes firmly ahead.

“Thank you, sire.”

I lock my jaw. “Don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the tags did warn you.


	6. Hardly a Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unannounced delay. I strained both my wrists and elbows pretty badly a few weeks ago while doing a uni assignment and it ended up hurting to type. They haven’t really gotten that much better, probably because I had to complete the rest of my end of semester assignments within the following few days and didn’t rest the joints, but I missed writing and left you lot with one chapter left, so here.

**ARTHUR**

He released the dragon. He hid his magic from me. He lied. I should have Merlin executed. He knows too much about Camelot to let him leave the kingdom. I should claim the dragon killed him. Nobody would know any different. I should hate him. Father would strip me of my claim to the throne if I didn’t. But he doesn’t know about Merlin. And I can’t tell him. I just can’t.

“We will face the dragon before reaching the castle. You will leave the kingdom, and I will report that you were killed in the battle.”

“Yes, sire,” Merlin mumbles, head bowed like it has been since he buried his father.

“I will instruct Gaius to send your belongings to your mother.”

“Thank you, sire.”

“He cannot know that you live. You will inform nobody in Camelot of the truth.”

“Yes, sire.”

“None of this would have happened if you had told me, if you hadn’t released the dragon.”

Merlin looks up for the first time, tears staining his cheeks. “If I had to choose between being banished and saving Camelot, saving you, again, I would choose the first option. If I had known what Kilgharrah would do, I would’ve revealed my magic that day and fought Morgause directly. If I had told you about my magic, you would’ve banished me regardless or sent me to the pyre. I can’t protect you, I can’t protect my destiny, from beyond the grave, most powerful sorcerer to walk the Earth or not.”

“You expect me to believe you? You’re a stranger to me, Merlin. The man I knew would never have hidden such things from me, would never have made the choices you have.”

Merlin glares at me. “When should I have told you then? Should I have told you after you thanked me for reminding you of the evils of magic? Should I have told you after you killed the girl I loved? Should I have told you after I almost got Gwen executed when I healed her father? Oh, wait. I did tell you. You didn’t believe me. You never believe a word I say, magic or not. You certainly don’t believe me when I warn you of a threat, even though it turns out to be real every single time. Why would you do that for? I’m just your blundering servant. It’s not like you’ve ever been told that our destinies are tied together, or that we’re meant to be two sides of the same coin, or that I’ve been working just as hard as you towards bringing peace to Albion. If I am such a stranger to you, Arthur, it’s because you refuse to see what’s in front of you.”

“I see now how much you hate me.”

Merlin shakes his head, his glare gone. “You really think I would stand by your side and protect you, sacrificing all that I have, if I hated you? I’m not doing this because of some destiny, Arthur. I’m doing it because I believe in the Camelot you will lead, not because I’ve been told to do it. Since when have you known me to follow orders I didn’t like?”

“Do I though? Do I really know you?”

“I can’t answer that question for you, sire. Maybe you’ll figure it out one day. Chances are, you’ll forget all about me within a year. I’ll just be that nameless worst manservant ever, even while I save you and your kingdom from the shadows.”

I stop myself from telling him that I’d never forget.

“Do you not understand what banishment means, _Mer_ lin?”

“You said if you ever caught me within Camelot’s borders again, you’d have me executed. I’ve snuck past Camelot’s guards hundreds of times. I’m not going to be caught.”

“Why tell me this?”

Merlin shrugs. “You already know my biggest secret, Arthur. There’s no point in lying anymore. Never liked lying to you in the first place. It’s nice to not have to, even if I won’t be able to talk to you after I deal with Kilgharrah.”

“But why would you want to keep protecting a kingdom that would sooner burn you than thank you?”

“Magic won’t always be hated.” Merlin smiles. “I have to believe that much. If people saw it for what it truly was, a tool that can be used for good or for evil, then they wouldn’t fear it.”

“You really think that?”

“It helps that a man that’s been raised to believe the opposite is actually paying attention to what I’m saying, rather than denying every word.” Merlin gives me that cheeky smile as I sputter, and walks ahead. “C’mon, sire. We’ve got a dragon to slay.”

*

Merlin doesn’t so much as flinch as the dragon shoots flames at us. His eyes flash gold and the flames hit an invisible shield. I can’t even feel the heat, as I draw my sword.

“That will do nothing against me, young king,” the dragon snarls, landing in front of us.

The dragon can talk. Of course, it can talk. How else could it manipulate Merlin? No. Stop sympathising with the liar. He’s a traitor. He’s a traitor. He’s a trai-.

“Kilgharrah,” Merlin growls, his voice radiating power. “You dare attack the very man you told me to protect.”

The dragon laughs. “Your king would betray you to his father without hesitation, young warlock. I am doing you a favour by ending the Pendragon line once and for all.”

“The only one you help is yourself. You’ve slaughtered innocents all to fill your need for revenge. You’re no better than Uther.”

The dragon lurches forward and snaps its jaws. It slams into Merlin’s shield and growls. “And what would you do, Merlin? You cannot stop me. Even your magic cannot contain a dragon forever.”

Merlin’s voice turns deep and guttural. He snarls something in a language different even from his magic. The dragon immediately bows its head, all while glaring at the dragonlord beside me.

“We are both the last of our kind, young warlock,” the dragon says. “Would you really end the last of my kind for my actions?”

Merlin holds out his hand. I wordlessly pass him my sword. Merlin keeps his eyes trained on the dragon as he steps forward and raises my sword. The dragon flinches. Merlin throws down the sword. 

“You will not harm Arthur Pendragon. You will leave Camelot and never return, or I will kill you. If I saw much as suspect that you are harming innocents again, I will hunt you down, Kilgharrah, and I will end you.”

The dragon bows its head to the ground. “Thank you, young warlock. I will not forget this. Should you ever require my assistance again, call, and I will be there.”

It takes off and flies away. Merlin retrieves my sword and passes it to me. I grab his wrist.

“Why? Why let it live?” I ask.

“Too many have died. I won’t be responsible for the extinction of a race today. I can’t.” Merlin holds my gaze. “If that means our deal is null and void, and you have to execute me, then so be it.”

I’m going to regret this. I let go of Merlin.

“Nobody can know of what happened today. If asked, you will tell them that I killed the Great Dragon.”

“Of course, sire.” Merlin turns around. “It’s been an honour to serve you.”

“ _Mer_ lin, Camelot’s the other way.”

He looks back. “I know, that’s why-.”

“Oh, quit your dramatics, Merlin. The manservant to the Prince certainly can’t be leaving him right after such a battle. He needs to prepare the celebrations.”

“Prepare the…” Merlin slowly faces me properly. “You mean…”

“I mean, that you’ve been slacking off, _Mer_ lin. Just how many chores have you been taking forever on when you could’ve magicked them done within seconds? I already knew you were incompetent, but really, this is unforgivable. You simply must show me everything you can do with your little tricks once you’ve finished repairing all the damage your dragon did to my kingdom.”

Merlin grins. “Of course, sire.”

“Don’t start being all grateful now. It’s unnerving.”

“I’d never dare, sire.”

I shake my head and loop an arm around his neck. “C’mon, Merlin. We’ve got a kingdom to protect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kilgharrah’s flip in behaviour is really quick here, but he did truly think Merlin would kill him, and he can’t actually help it if Merlin orders him to help the warlock. The gratefulness is mainly to stay in the dragonlord’s good graces.


End file.
